


First Word Problems

by loveontop



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, I don't even know where this will go, but it sure as hell will be gay, will be updated once every 6 seasons probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveontop/pseuds/loveontop
Summary: Enigma Linetti: the 99th precint's first First Word Problem. Each member of the squad will place their bets on what her very first word will be, and get fifteen minutes with the baby for seven days to convince her that they’re right.The game is foolproof; harmless, even.(Or not).





	First Word Problems

“Attention, squad,” Jake enters the briefing room with his millionth mischievous smile. “I’ve gathered you all here for it is time. To.  _ Bet _ .”

 

“Woo!” Charles jumps to his feet with both fists in the air. “You took my suggestion? Are we finally deciding which type of bean makes the best ice cream?”

 

“No, that sounds unholy,” Jake points his rolled papers at him and Charles slumps back into his chair, “and no, that sounds even worse,” he points to Scully before he can let out a word. “What we’re betting on, ladies and gentlemen, is a historical event.”

 

“Oh,” Amy straightens herself up with a smile. “Sounds didactic.”

 

This is Gina’s entrance. “You’re right, nerd.” She strides into the room, taking Jake’s place at the lectern. “It  _ is  _ didactic. Like Jakey said, it’s  _ historical _ . It’s monumental. It’s like Beyoncé performing in Dubai as it  _ snows _ , and the queen of mother-fucking-England is  _ dying _ . All. On. The. Same. Day, people. Do you see what I’m talking about? This is the  _ real. Deal. _ Yes, Rosa.”

 

Rosa drops her raised knife. “Can we go now?”

 

“No, Rosa,” Gina breathes. “We’re just beginning, and you’ll want to partake on this.”

 

“Then get to the point,” Terry chimes in as Rosa mutters  _ ‘doubt it’ _ . “Terry has paperwork to do.”

 

Gina rolls her eyes. “Take it from here, Jake. I’m wasting my energy on this dead crowd.”

 

Jake nods and starts up his presentation; the picture on the screen is met with an avalanche of ‘aw’s and ‘ooh’s and he’s sure even Rosa joined in. “Enigma Linetti,” he introduces. “Eleven months old. Her mother, Gina, has given me permission to start the precinct’s very first First Word Problem (name subject to changes). You will place your bets on what her very first word will be, and get fifteen minutes with the baby for seven days to convince her that you’re right. Any doubts?”

 

“What are we betting?”

 

“Prize will be determined by Gina, depending on—”

 

“Depending on who wins,” Gina interrupts. “I’m not taking any chances,” she adds, side-eyeing Hitchcock and seeing Amy raise her hand on the process. “Q&A over. Good luck, bitches!”


End file.
